Tape of remeberance
by Fiona12690
Summary: Summary: Someone sends rogue at tape. What happens when the institute see it before she does. Redone!


Summary: Someone sends rogue at tape. What happens when the institute see it before she does.

Scott went out to get the mail for the institute it was cold and cloudy since it was december and Scott opened the mail box saw that there was a tape in there.

" Marie D'Ancanto" Wondered Scott out loud as he pulled the tape out of the mail box and then asked." who's that"

" What's a matter sweety" Asked a super **_Barbie _**doll known as Jean as she walked out of the institute.

" I found this tape in the mail box addressed to a Marie D'Ancanto and theres no Marie living here." Stated Scott again as he looked to his girlfriend.

" Weird well lets watch it , Maybe theres something ,maybe a clue to who this marie is." Suggested Jean god i hate her sorry jean fans but bleh.

Outside the institute in the woods

" Oh great they don't even know her real name , they'll be in for a real surprize." Gasped Someone as that person banged there head on a tree that was next to him.

" Maybe She doesn't want anyone to know ."Said A girl Coming out of the woods.

" Cassandra ! why did you follow me " Asked the Guy

" Well maybe i wanted to come , she ran away when she was 13 i wanted to maybe get a glimpes of her now " Cried Cassandra as she looked over too the Institute.

" I know but she might not even get the tape Cassandra ,they don't even know her real name ." Mumbled the guy as he started walking into the woods farther.

Cassandra ran up behind him and yelled out his name.

" Seth , Stop it's ok i know it's going to be hard but ........"

" But what Cassandra , she lost part of her memory in that accident that night. I'll be surprized if she even remembers my name." Cried Seth as Cassandra put her arms around him and pulled him into a small hug.

Back to Scott and Jean

Scott and Jean walked into the institute and Saw Kitty , Evan, kurt, jamie, Ororo ,Pyro and Logan who was in the corner of the in the T.v room the Brotherhood too, he still never got used to them living here yet.

" Hey Scott , Jean " Said Kitty then asked as she saw the tape in Scott's hand. " like whats that "

" A video For someone that doesn't live here."

" Lets watch it and find out what's on it yo " Replied Todd as he hopped over to Scott and took the movie from him and pushed play.

At Bayville high

Rogue was still at school for dentention thanks to pietro .

" Gawd ah hate this , All ah did was yell in class" Muttered Rogue was she was slowly ticking away the minutes till she could leave.

" Yeah yelling at pietro for stealing your stuff " Smirked Wanda who was at the otherside of the Room since they were the only two people in there it was easy for them to talk ,the teacher who was sapposed to be watching had to go to the restroom which left them in there by themselves.

" Ya yelled too when he started taking ya stuff ." Replied Rogue looking at wanda.

" Yeah,but i couldn't let ya suffer in detention by yourself , why isn't Pietro here ." Questioned Wanda as she looked around.

" He skipped it like he always does." Mumbled Rogue still looking at the clock as she was still counting the minutes as they went by.

" You mean , Lets go " Said Wanda as she got up and left the detention room and she dragged rogue behind her.

Back at the institute everyone that was in the

_**Video:**_

_"Hey everyone this is Wanda's and Mah project of daily lives of a teenager" Said Rogue as she walked around her room showing her room to people who are watching the movie_

"Hey it's Rogue!" Shouted Kurt as everyone in the room gasped.

_" Marie get on with it " Said The person holding the camera ._

_" Shut up wanda , So lets get this ova with" smiled Rogue._

_Rogue took the camera and pointed it at wanda._

_" Marie you better turned the camera or i'll hex you ." Teased Wanda_

_" Never the camera loves you sugah ." Laughed Rogue ._

_" Yeah right , look the Witch and the Rogue are making a movie i think the camera loves me more." Said A voice coming from behind them so they turned around._

_" Pietro , get out of here , plus what are you doing in mah house" Asked Rogue as wanda took the camera again._

_" Well can't i come over anytime i want , plus daniels was driving me crazy again." Stated Pietro_

_" Don't you think that is the other way around." Muttered Wanda as she faced the camera too Rogue and Pietro ._

_" Yeah it is but who cares, i ran all the way here i love my powers." Replied Pietro as he looked at the camera and pulled a gross face at the camera._

_" oh that was just attractive pietro" Laughed Marie sarcasticly._

_" Oh i always knew you loved me Roguey ." Said Pietro with his hand to his heart pretending to be crying._

_" Yes ah do , deflate ya ego and we'll talk " Smirked Rogue as she looked at Pietro's shocked Face and then bursted out laughing._

_" Oh lovely , I'm being laughed at by my sister and a girl who's just crazy." Muttered Pietro under his breath as he left._

_" Hey Kiddies ,what are you you all doing ." Said Seth walking in the room._

_" Nothin " Said Wanda as she looked over to rogue cause Pietro stole the camera ._

_" Pietro give us back tha camera ." Groaned Rogue as she tried to grab the camrea._

_" No it's mine, plus it loves me not you ,it's mine." Shouted Pietro as he put the camera back on him._

_" Ah said ,give meh tha camera " Grumbled Rogue again as she jumped on Pietro. _

_" Yeah right........... so are you two staying for dinner , i'm cooking" Smiled Seth as he saw the camera they had._

_" Sure , not like Mom would care ." Said Wanda as Pietro Nodded._

_" What your mom pulling an alnighter again " Asked Rogue._

_" Right , so what do you all want for dinner." Asked Seth as he already knew what they wanted._

_" Home made Pizza " Said The three of them._

_" Alright but don't tell mom i'm leaving you here alone " Started Seth but Rogue finished his sentance._

_" and stay in the house got ya " Recited Rogue And he left._

_" Lets go outside and meet the neighbors." Said Rogue as she looked into the camera.._

_" but didn't you just here your brother Marie." Asked Pietro._

_" It goes in one ear and out the otha , we'll be in before he gets home." Smiled Marie._

_" Somehow i know i'm going to regret going with you Marie but i'm in." Stated Wanda._

_They went outside and it looked horrible like drugaddicts lived in the neighbor hood._

_" This is where ah live in Mississippi , people are alright as long as your not out after 9 pm " Said Rogue in to the camera ." but it's only 7: 30 so it's ok ."_

_" So lets see Cassandra lives Over there. " Said Rogue as she pointed at the red rundown house then she started walking then stoped and turned around when pietro asked ._

_" Marie whats up with the music , over at that house." Said Pietro as he looked at the Blue and black house._

_" Oh that ones abandoned most kids go there to smoke and party's are mostly taking place." Replied Rogue as she started to walk and motioned them to follow her._

_" Now where are we going " Asked Pietro _

_" No where but to a haunted house." _

_" Ok " Said Wanda and Pietro as they looked unsure about going there._

_They stopped infront of an abandoned Mansion. The building looked awful it was falling apart and there was grifity on the walls on the outside and Rogue started going threw the cut gate and Bats were flying out of the chimney . _

_" Roguey"Started Pietro as he look very scared ._

_" Ya scared Pietro " Smirked Rogue_

_" No " _

_" Then i challage you to come in here and we'll spend the night in here with the ghosty's " _

_" Uhhhhhh count me out " Said Wanda putting the video camera on the sign she saw on the gate. _

_**" Warning: Trespassers will be shot**_

_**Warning: Survivors will be shot again"**_

_Then the tape went blank...................._

" Whoa i remeber that night very well." Said Pietro.

" What do you mean by that Maximoff." Questioned Evan as he looked as shocked at everyone else in the room.

Pietro didn't say anything since Wanda and Rogue came into the Institute .

" Pietro ..........." Said Wanda with her eyes blearing .

" uh hi ,Wanda Roguey how was detention." Smirked Pietro.

" We only stayed for half." Muttered Rogue as she went to her room.

" Rogue ........ " Said Wanda as rogue just past her.

" What was that movie you all were watching." Snarled Wanda still angery at pietro for kepping them in detention as he skipped.

" Remember the night we went into the haunted house with Roguey " Asked Pietro." Well it was the video of that."

"Didn't we loose that in that house." Question Wanda as she looked at the sign that was frozen on the t.v.

" Thought we did" Said Pietro

" Where did you get the movie from anyways." Asked Wanda.

Now it was Scott's turn to answer.

" It was mailed from Seth D-canto."

" God , that must mean...... he's alive then" Said Wanda As Rogue came back down stairs.

" What" Asked Rogue as everyone looked at her." who's alive "

" Seth; Rogue seth's alive he didn't die ." Smiled Pietro as he looked at her.

" What ? How could you make up something like that." Mumbled a shocked rogue." He's been dead for 4 years now, ah saw him die how could you think he survived that night Wanda. " With that said Rogue took off out the door.

Bam!!!!!!!!!!! went the door as rogue slamed it shut as she ran out of the instititue with silent tears running down her face.

" What just happened here" Asked The professor came into the room. " And where's rogue going."

" Well A movie came in the mail and Jean and I didn't know who's it was so we watched it to see what was on it. and It seems Rogue has another older brother , well half- Brother named Seth, He's sapposed to have died but he's still alive cause he mailed this tape to Rogue" Stated a shocked yet confused Scott." How come we didn't know rogues real name was Marie."

" That was the night , i mean when Seth died that night in the movie it was never finshed cause we lost the camera in a room in the haunted house I went back to the Rogues House and seth came home and asked where they were i told him and the challange and everything he Ran into the haunted house and for some reason an electircal fire broke out and He told me to stay outside He found pietro but he couldn't find rogue ." Wanda Froze as Pietro took over.

" He looked and looked the fire was getting worse and once he found her one of the beams from the house was on her he removed it and ran down the stairs to the main room where the front door was and the house was collapsing and her pushed Rogue out of the house and the house fell on him ,killing him instantly they said . " Stated Pietro trying to hold back tears.

Else where Rogue decided to go back to the institute she was at Bayville park , it started Raining on the way back rogue's make-up was running off her face as the rain washed it away . Rogue sank down to the ground and cried her heart out.

About an hour later Rogue walked back into the institute wet, make-up gone ,her hair matted to her face her clothes sticking to her. To anyone she would look like an angel .She heard pietro stoping the story of that night for a moment so she came into the room and tried to clam herself down and try to keep the tears from coming down her face ,but it didn't work the tears fell as she told them her story.

" Ah ran away a week later when mah Stepmom kept saying it was mah fault he died i developed my powers ,and ah started believing it was mah fault, ah was only 13 at the time ah got as far as new orleans , ah stayed with swamp rat working and stealing for what ah wanted , when Mystique came to meh and she brought meh to the brothahood house and here ah am now" Cried Rogue as Pietro got up to hug a wet rogue and then explained what else happen.

" The same time a week later Magneto put Wanda into the Mental Asylem cause she lost control of her powers and i just let him cause i didn't want to see my sister hurt herself anymore , everything was hurting at that time we were all of the best friends until that day . Magneto shipped me off to the brotherhood and 2 months i met up with roguey again and i was happy but until ........."

"Until ah left and came here, It hurt to find out that just because ah left no one from the brotha hood would talk to meh but Pietro whenever we had a chance , ah was happy once ah found out they were coming to live here cause ah would have everyone back together except Seth , it hurts." Muttered Rogue looking down as she couldn't look at anyone in the eye but she was loud enough so everyone could hear her .

The door bell rang and Rogue answered the door cause she was the one close by it and when she opened it.

" Hey little sis." and with that Rogue fainted on the floor.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**Note:Reveiw people it's fun tell me how you like the story need to know ok byes**

**Fiona12690 signing off.**


End file.
